1. Field
The following description relates to methods and devices for texture filtering.
2. Description of Related Art
Texturing techniques, also referred to as texture mapping, have been used to obtain a realistic image in a three-dimensional graphic system. Texturing or texture mapping indicates using a two-dimensional image to be applied or mapped onto a surface of a three-dimensional object in order to apply a texture to the surface of the three-dimensional object. The texture refers to a two-dimensional image, and dots in the texture respectively indicate texels and correspond to pixels with respect to a screen space. When an object surface with respect to a three-dimensional space corresponding to each pixel of a two-dimensional screen space is determined while operating a three-dimensional graphics pipeline, texels having texture coordinates corresponding to the object surface are calculated. Accordingly, texture mapping between the pixels and the texels may be performed. Here, pixels refer to picture elements and texels refer to texture elements. As a result, an image is able to be rendered of a three-dimensional object whose surfaces correspond to the information included in the textures.